EYES
by Cindy-cin2
Summary: Maka Sasha, janganlah engkau kembali meredupkan matamu. Cahayamu, kilau indahnya, menerangi orangtuamu di alam sana.


Kata Levi, mata Eren itu Indah. Seindah air oasis di tengah-tengah gurun pasir, menyejukan. Jika dikurangi alis tebal yang selalu menukik—mengajak ribut.

Kata Eren, mata Levi itu menyeramkan. Bayangkan mata insomnia yang hanya bia bertahan menutup paling lama tiga jam. Kantung mata yang menghitam, dengan pupil mata yang minim. 'Kan, seram. Jika mata itu menutup lebih lama, itu artinya ada yang salah.

Eren tukang cari mati. Tapi anehnya Levi menyukainya. Kopi buatan Eren setiap pagi itu begitu manis, tapi Levi berkata ia tidak membencinya.

Kadar gula dalam kopi tak sebanding dengan senyum manis Eren—katanya.

Memang. Mikasa saja selalu ingin menerkam jika tak ditahan Armin.

Orang bilang cinta itu buta. Cinta bisa membutakan siapa saja bagi yang berhasil terjerat ke dalamnya. Katanya sih, tak memandang status sosial dan usia. Bahkan gender.

Cinta adalah kekuatan. Perwujudan lain dari nafsu itu sendiri. Tapi orang-orang menyebutnya ketulusan. Mengorbankan orang lain demi yang dicintai, mengorbankan nyawa diri sendiri. Hah. Kuno.

Tapi ayolah, itu begitu klise, mainstream. Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan cerita cinta kuno seperti itu.

Cerita Cinta yang berubah menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak.

Aku juga punya. Lucu sekali. Tadinya aku mengolok dan sekarang mau ikut bercerita juga.

Kau mau mendengarkan?

Ayo kita bercerita!

Aku, Sasha Blouse, akan menceritakan kisah cinta modern yang menarik dan tidak membuat dijadikan dongeng pengantar tidur.

 **E Y E S**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin Hajime Isayama**

 **Pair: Levi x Eren**

 **angst(amin), OOC,Typo , hurt, comfort.**

 **Child! Sasha, Parent! RiRen**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Cerita ini didapat atas pengalaman sendiri. Sebagian dari bibi Mikasa, dan Paman Armin yang baik hati.

Dari kecil Sasha memang suka membaca buku, menghabiskan waktu seharian di perpustakaan kalau perlu.

Usianya baru tujuhtahun. Dan hobinya mengunyah kentang sambil membaca buku di pojokan perpustakaan, bawah pohon, dan kolong kasur kamar pribadi Suster Petra.

Sering ia dipergoki mencuri makanan di dapur dan gudang penyimpanan makanan di gereja. Setelahnya kemudian kupingnya memerah karena selalu jadi lampiasan Suster Petra—selaku pengasuh sejak masih berbicara ta ta ta.

Tapi tak apa, Sasha tetap menyayangi Petra. Dia _ibunya_. Dan dia juga mencintainya.

Sehari-hari dihabiskan dengan itu semua. Sasha Blouse dibesarkan di panti asuhan Gereja Sina. Hari-hari damai sentosa. Sampai sepasang suami-istri membawanya pulang bersama mereka.

Usut punya usut, mereka adalah suami-istri yang batu berumah tangga tiga bulan.

Di malam akan diadopsi, Suster Petra menangis tersedu-sedu memangku kepala Sasha yang mengunyah roti. Saat Sasha bertanya kenapa dia menangis, Suster berkata ia kelilipan remah roti yang dimakan Sasha.

Suster Petra ketiduran. Ia tidur sambil meracau semacam jangan pergi. Sasha tersenyum, merapatkan selimutnya.

Beranjak menuju jendela, memandang langit nila bercampur hitam. Jelek. Hitam bercampur nila itu jelek.

Jika tidak ditemani titik-titik putih bersinar yang kata Suster Petra jumlahnya sangat banyak dan besar-besar.

Sebenarnya, Sasha tak mau diadopsi. Hanya ingin menghabiskan hidup membaca buku dan mengabdi kepada gereja tempatnya dibesarkan.

Tapi jangan dibesarkan. Berbakti kepada orangtua baru juga tidak terlalu buruk.

Bayangan semu memiliki orangtua yang lengkap dan mengasihimu sepanjang waktu, kini akan menjadi nyata. Tak hanya dibayangkan saat membaca buku tentang enaknya punya ibu.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah. Dua orang lelaki berbeda tinggi badan yang tadi menjemput ada disampingnya. Salah satunya yang bermata hijau berkata, "Sasha-chan, mulai hari ini kami adalah orangtua barumu. Kau boleh memanggilku papa dan orang itu ayah jika kau mau, " Katanya sambil menunjuk orang yang lebih pendek.

Menyadari sesuatu Sasha tercengang. Mata coklat membelalak.

Orangtua baruku adalah sepasang lelaki.

Dia Sasha Blouse, anak adopsi dari sepasang suami-istri yang sama-sama lelaki.

0O0

Kalian mungkin berpikir Sasha akan tak menerima keadaan, membentak, dan pergi dari sini. Pulang ke gereja dan menjadi anak yatim piatu kembali.

Tapi tidak.

Yang terjadi adalah ia menjadi anak penurut meski masih doyan mencuri makanan di kulkas.

Papa Eren itu hangat, sehangat daging barbeque yang baru matang dipanggang.

Ayah Levi itu dingin. Sedingin susu beku yang selalu Sasha curi-curi makan tiap pagi. Tapi Sasha tahu dia baik. Ia tahu tiap malam ketika tidur, Levi membuka pintu kamar dan mencium keningnya. Mengucapkan selamat malam dan kemudian berlalu.

Kemudian Sasha disekolahkan. Saat-saat tes pertama di sekolah, nilainya benar-benar ingin membuat orang berdecak 'kagum'.

Setelahnya ayah selalu mengajari, dan nilai perlahan naik. Papa menjerit kegirangan saat Sasha pulang membawa nilai sembilan puluh tujuh.

Kehidupan seperti ini benar-benar tidak buruk. Sangat tidak buruk malah. Papa itu seperti ibu. Memasak sarapan dan makan malam yang enak, sering Sasha bantu jika papa tak menolak. Ayah selalu mengelus rambut coklat jika menjadi anak penurut. Kehidupan seperti ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Kecuali jika 'rahasia kecil keluarganya' diketahui orang.

Teman-teman mulai mengejek. Mencacinya anak pasangan homo yang ditentang agama. Memojokkan di belakang sekolah. Cercaaan hina mereka menampar gendang telinga.

Sasha dibully. Dia sudah tak dipercaya orang lagi. Teman-teman membencinya. Mereka menjauhi. Mereka mmeninggalkannya dengan keadaan kacau dipenuhi pecahan telur sana-sini. Sasha terduduk memeluk lutut. Usianya bahkan baru sepuluh tahun.

" _Papa, Sasha tak punya teman.._. "

Ia terisak. Daun pohon pinus menggugurkan kelopak kuningnya.

Jangan kasihan. Posisinya disini hanya figuran. Cerita cinta ini akan menjadi kisah pedih seorang gadis kecil kentang jika terus begini.

Benarkan?

0O0

Semak belukar berduri. Anjing liar buang air di samping. Bola kasti menggelinding. Sasha kecil berlari mengambilnya.

Bola sudah digenggaman. Tangan mungil mengusap-usap permukaan bola yang terkontaminasi tanah. Hawa dingin menusuk sumsum. Siluet dua orang lelaki menyapa mata coklat lebar Sasha.

Nampaknya itu Ayah dan Papa. Mereka seperti sedang berbincang. Seperti perbincangan biasa yang dilakukan kerap kali.

Sasha biasa saja. Lagipula mereka pasangan. Sudah punya anak pula. Terlihat siluet Levi mengelus kepala Eren. Kejadian selanjutnya, membikin mata coklat Sasha melebar.

Levi menampar Eren.

Sasha berlari ke kamarnya. Tak mau melihat kondisi Papa Eren. Bola kasti yang tadi ia pungut, dijatuhkan begitu saja. Kembali bola itu menggelinding. Namun kini bergerak lebih dalam kearah semak belukar.

Sasha bersembunyi kedalam selimut motif kentangnya. Tubuh bergetar, menahan ketakutan luar biasa. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan air mata.

Masih dengan tubuh bergetar, Sasha mendengar dentuman keras disusul jeritan Eren dikamar sebelahnya. Sekujur tubuh berpeluh dingin, bergetar hebat. Ranjang kecil sampai berderit akibat terlalu banyak menampung masa getaran.

Air mata yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga akhirnya tumpah.

Sasha terisak takut. Air mata membanjiri wajah apiknya. Ingus encer keluar sesekali disedot kembali. Bantal tempat bertumpu basah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasha Ackerman menyesal telah diadopsi.

Tangis kian mengguncang malam. Isak melengkapinya. Bukan hanya dalam kamar Sasha, tapi dikamar sebelahnya juga.

Kamar Levi dan Eren.

Sasha sesenggukan sambil terus memanggil Suster Petra dengan nada terputus napas sendiri. Kebisingan telah mereda. Kelopak mata memberat, sebelum kesadaran hilang sepenuhnya.

Sasha jatuh tertidur.

Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga. Atau yang ramah ditelinga, KDRT.

Kasus kekerasan dalam berumahtangga yang melibatkan perasaan. Pasti. Pemicunya juga itu-itu saja. Kalau bukan karena cemburu, berarti salah satunya pengidap penyakit mental.

Sejak kejadian tamparan hari itu, Sasha jadi pemurung.

Binar coklatnya menggelap. Pun saat disodori kentang maupun daging. Bully- an teman diabaikan. Prestasi gemilang, namun tak ada wajah bahagia yang menyandang.

Kekerasan Levi semakin bertambah. Menampar, menjambak, memukul, sampai yang paling berat mencambuk.

Levi tak pernah memberi kecupan selamat malam kepada Sasha lagi.

Meski begitu Sasha tak pernah sekalipun menjadi korban kekerasan Levi.

Sasha bertanya kepada Eren saat ia menyanyikan lagu tidur disampingnya.

"Papa, kenapa Ayah jadi galak? Kenapa jadi jahat? Papa dipukul terus. 'Kan kasihan, Ayah juga ngga pernah ngajarin Sasha belajar lagi. Apa Ayah udah enggak sayang sama kita? "

Manik coklat memandang emerald yang meredup. Eren tersenyum.

"Sasha, dengar, ya, "Eren menjawab dengan penuh kelembutan. Senyum tak pernah absen dari bibir tipis yang diwarnai memar disudutnya. "Ayah bukannya ngga sayang sama kita lagi, dia itu sayang banget kok sama kita. Ayah suka emosi itu gara-gara Papa. Jadi Sasha tenang aja. Belajar yang rajin biar bisa membanggakan Papa, kejar cita-cita Sasha. "

Eren keluar kamar, menutup pintu kamar Putri kecilnya. Sasha telah tertidur.

Tak ada yang tahu. Eren Ackerman merosot didepan pintunya, menangis kembali.

 **0o0**

Kejadian ini terus berulang.

Sungguh Sasha Ackerman hanya gadis yang baru beranjak dewasa biasa. Saat gadis itu telah lulus Sekolah Dasar, ia meminta agar Eren mendaftarkan dirinya ke SMP yang jauh dari SD-nya dulu. Alasan mengapa, Sasha menjawab ia ingin sekolah yang berkualitas Bagus dan ingin fokus mengejar cita.

Tentu saja Eren menyetujuinya.

Eren sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Dua piring mendaratkan bokongnya di meja kemudian. Iya, dua. Sebab Levi makin sering jarang pulang. Perihalnya, Sasha tak mau menanyakan meskipun rasa penasaran yang begitu besar.

Sasha meletakkan bukunya, kemudian makan tanpa suara.

Sungguh Eren itu orangtua yang peka. Ia tahu berubahnya sikap Sasha adalah karena hubungan renggangnya dengan Levi.

"Sasha, apa ada masalah di sekolah? Sasha boleh cerita pada Papa jika mau, "Eren tersenyum.

Sasha memandangnya. Entah itu pandangan apa, Eren benar-benar tak bisa mengerti. Kilau di mata anaknya meredup. Seakan tak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup.

Jeda.

"Tidak ada. Aku bahkan punya teman yang baik-baik semua. " Sasha menjutkan makan yang tertunda.

Eren terus memperhatikannya. Putrinya tak seantusias dulu jika disodori sup kentang kesukaaanya. Tak ada semangat dan antusiasme yang terpancar. Hanya ada kekosongan dan... hampa.

Eren tersenyum.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu Sasha harus makan yang banyak! Agar bisa cepat tumbuh tinggi seperti Papa. "

Sasha mengangguk.

Eren menambah sup kentang pada piring Sasha.

 _ **0o0**_

Sasha dalam perjalanan pulang. Kerikil kecil ditendang sepatu mungil merah muda. Jalan, tendang, jalan, tendang.

Tas gendong merah dipunggung. Topi bulat merah di kepala, sedikit mengendurkan kuncir kudanya. Sasha jalan dengan pandangan menunduk. Tak mau melihat wajah iba dan kasihan yang diterimanya dari para tetangga.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di sampingnya—trotoar tempat ia berjalan. Kaca mobil terbuka. Empunya ternyata adalah seorang om-om yang terlihat ramah.

"Sasha."

Sasha terkejut. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Saya?"

Si Om mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Om siapa?"

Om itu masih tersenyum. "Om teman Papamu. Ayo naik, nanti om antar pulang."

Sasha berpikir. DiTelevisi katanya sedang marak penculikan anak dibawah umur. Yang kemudian organ dalamnya dijual di pasar gelap maupun dijadikan milik pribadi(yang ini Sasha tak begitu mengerti).

Sasha memandang wajah om itu. Ke tanah, kemudian ke wajah om itu lagi. Terus berulang.

Sasha mengangguk.

Nyatanya, Sasha tak langsung diantar ke rumah.

 **0O0**

Lembayung senja terlihat. Semburat gradasi jingga, ungu dan kuning yang mencampur sempurna. Keindahan alam yang tak ternilai harganya.

Eren cemas. Bolak-balik teras dan sesekali melihat perempatan gang. Sasha pulang telat sekali.

Agitasi diindahkan. Yang penting sekarang adalah anak.

Mengecek jam sekali lagi, menengok teras sekali lagi.

Terdengar derap kaki dari arah teras.

Eren berlari.

"Sas—"

Diambang pintu, senyum lebar Eren melenyap.

Ternyata itu bukan Sasha.

Levi pulang. Ia pulang setelah berminggu-minggu meninggalkan Eren sendiri beserta Sasha. Menjadikannya single parent demi membesarkan Sasha.

"Aku pulang, "

"S-selamat datang, "

Tak ada kontak mata. Tak ada momen-momen mendebarkan antara bertemunya manik akik dan jelaga. Pun, kontak fisik yang sering mereka lakukan. Dulu.

"Dimana Sasha? "

"Dia belum pulang sekolah. Dan itu lebih telat dari biasanya. "

Levi memasuki dapur. Eren lihat ia tengah meminum sesuatu.

"Apa dosismu ditambah? "

"Tidak. Tapi aku yang menambah. "Katanya setelah meneguk minum.

"Apa?! "Eren melotot. Lagak akan meledak. "Tapi itu overdosis! Kau sebaiknya berhenti saja, Levi. Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri! "

Tangis Eren pecah. Kembali menumpahkan air mata meleleh hangat.

Hening.

"Dengar, Eren. Aku tahu kau tersiksa. Karena akupun begitu. Tapi ini sudah terlanjur, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Aku tak mau kau dan Sasha terkena dampaknya, sekali lagi kutegaskan, Eren. Ini bukan urusanmu. "

Hati Eren sakit. Remas dada yang seketika ngilu dan perih dengan tangan kurusnya. Eren membentak. Dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya zamrud redupnya bertemu lagi dengan manik kelam Levi.

"APA MAKSUD PERKATAANMU ?! Kita ini pasangan. Kita saling berbagi! Urusanmu urusanku juga! Yang benar saja, Levi. Aku akan benar-benar melakukannya jika kau tetap bersikeras."

Levi mendekat, napas Eren tercekat.

"Eren, "

Suara tamparan menggema.

Pipi memanas. Serasa asin disudut bibir. Kembali menciptakan luka dalam luka yang belum tertutup sempurna.

Bukan hanya pipi Eren yang memanas. Telapak tangan Levi juga. Seakan tak sengaja melakukan hal paling buruk, Levi membelalak.

Levi memeluk Eren.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. "Eren tak kunjung berhenti menangis, sebaliknya bertambah kencang suaranya. "Eren maaf. Kau dengar? Tolong maafkan aku. "Levi menciumi wajah Eren. Tak berhenti, pelukannya terhadap Eren semakin menguat.

Afeksi. Simpati.

Itu yang bisa disimpulkan.

Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukan gadis tigabelas tahun yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu dapur?

 **0O0**

Sasha depresi.

Belajar tanpa ditemani melamun, bukan Sasha namanya. Connie yang sering menepuk bahu gadis itu agar sang empu mau kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hei. Jangan melamun terus! Nanti ada setan lewat. Daripada melamun lebih baik pulang. Lihat! Bibimu sudah menjemput. "

Buyar lamunan. Sasha menengok arah gerbang sekolah. Keripik kentang MSG menganggur ditangan. Disana ada Mikasa Ackerman yang melambai tangan dengan senyum tipis.

Sasha tersenyum. "Ya. Trims, Connie. "

Sasha berlari kearah Mikasa.

Kini telah bertambah umurnya. Menaiki jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Pun tinggi badan yang sudah melampaui Sang Ayah.

Kini dirinya duduk dibangku kelas satu Sekolah Menegah Atas Sina. Sina sangat jauh dari kota ia tinggal dulu, Shiganshina. Penduduk disini ramah. Dan tak ada yang tahu masa lalu kelamnya. Eren dianggap Ayah Sasha dilingkungan. Saat tetangga bertanya dimana ibunya, Eren akan menjawab ia sudah tiada.

Kini Eren bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan di dekat rumah. Sementara Sasha membantu dengan kerja paruhwaktu.

Levi sudah tak pernah terlihat. Batang hidung mancung dan tubuh dibawah rata-ratanya jadi asing ditelinga. Bahkan nama. Sasha dan Eren, keduanya tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu.

Dibiarkan terpendam. Seiring waktu biarlah tertimbun oleh tanah.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Mikasa bertanya sambil menyetir. "Mau langsung pulang? "

"Umm, kalau boleh aku ingin mampir ke gereja dulu. Boleh 'kan, bibi? "

Mikasa mendengus. "Tentu. Mau bertemu dengan ibumu, huh? "

Sasha nyengir kuda.

 **0O0**

Malamnya, Sasha tak sengaja melihat Eren dengan pakaian rapih—sepertinya hendak keluar—saat akan mengambil persediaan air dikamar.

Heran.

Tak biasanya Eren keluar dengan pakaian yang benar-benar rapih. Seperti hendak bertemu seseorang yang penting. Lagipula, untuk apa keluar malam-malam saat jam di dinding tertuju pada angka antara duabelas dan satu?

Didorong rasa penasaran Sasha mengintili Eren. Bermodal jaket sweater tipis dengan celana jeans semata kaki.

Berjalan ke halte bus, menaiki bus yang sepi penumpang—hanya ada empat orang disini.

Eren turun, Sasha juga. Menutupi surai coklat dan wajah dengan cindung sweater. Eren berbelok kekiri, disitulah Sasha terhenti.

Buat apa Eren kerumah sakit?

 **0O0**

Gedung tinggi dominan warna putih. Berdiri tegak menjulang ditengah-tengah kota. Dalam kegelapan malam seperti ini, terlihat begitu terang berkat lampu dari jendela-jendela kamar pasien yang menyala.

Jas hitam Eren berjalan ke lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Saat sampai meja resepsionis, Sasha digadang satpam setempat yang sedang bertugas. Satpam itu bertanya apa yang ia lakukan disini. Sasha menjawab, ia sedang mencari udara segar sebab suntuk dengan bau rumah sakit—padahal baru masuk. Satpam itu menggangguk. Berkata Sasha harus berhati-hati agar tak tersesat. Sasha mengangguk mengerti.

Jas hitam terlihat berbelok. Ujungnya memberitahu Sasha sang empunya berjalan kemana. Sasha berlari mengejar, sekuat tenaga untuk tak menimbulkan suara. Saat sampai ditikungan, Sasha kembali berhenti.

Eren menghilang.

 _Satpam sialan!_

Sasha gigit jari. Jongkok-berdiri, bolak-balik kesana-kemari. Ia gamang. Ingin pulang tapi sudah malam. Ingin menginap, tapi pasti bakal mati membeku sebab AC rumahsakit yang overdosis suhu.

Ketukan sepatu berbunyi nyaring di lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Lampu rumah sakit yang sebagian besar telah dimatikan, membuat kesan horor. Sasha bergidik.

Rambut pirang terlihat bergoyang. Sasha menyipitkan mata.

"Paman Armin?!"

Diseberang lorong sana Armin terkejut.

 **0O0**

"Apa tak bisa diusahakan lagi? Kami mohon cobalah sekali lagi, "

Ruangan putih mendominasi. Dua orang duduk berseberangan di pisahkan dengan meja putih pula. Bau ruangannya, obat-obatan yang tak ramah di hidung, begitu menyengat.

Seorang diseberang dengan jas putih terlihat ragu.

"Akan kami usahakan. Mohon maaf jikalau kami tak mampu. Anda harus membawanya berobat ke negara lain dengan teknologi pengobatan yang lebih maju."

Orang diseberangnya menghela napas.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, memang apa penyakit yang diderita Tuan Ackerman itu, sir? "

Sang dokter terlihat membuka sebuah map. "Cukup parah, nona. Tuan Ackerman menderita komplikasi flek paru-paru, serta diketahui pengidap penyakit gula sejak lama. Sekitar—"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Teriakan menggema disepanjang lorong. Berkat ruangan yang tak begitu padat pekakasnya, suaranya menjadi begitu kencang dan lantang.

Kedua orang itu tersentak.

Sontak kepala mereka menoleh keambang pintu yang terbuka. Disana ada Sasha Ackerman yang menahan tangis, dan Armin Arlert yang membuang muka—segan bertatap mata.

"Hei, siapa maksud kalian? "

Mikasa menjawab pelan. "Orangtuamu, "

Sasha bertanya dimana kamar rawat orang tuanya, Mikasa menjawabnya.

Sasha mencari sambil menahan tangis. Sesekali sesengukan. Saat sudah ketemu, ia membuka pintu kuat-kuat tak peduli pasien lain akan terganggu.

Selang-selang menyambung. Ruangan putih berbau obat-obatan. Ranjang rumahsakit diisi seorang lelaki pucat yang terbujur kaku tanpa cahaya. Monitor tipis yang dihubungkan dengan dada. Meniti tiap detak jantung yang berubah.

Disana ada Eren Ackerman yang menggenggam erat tangan dingin suaminya.

Tangis Sasha pecah saat itu juga.

Sasha menerjang Eren yang terkejut olehnya. Menangis didada bidang ringkih sang Papa. Eren yang terkejut berusaha menenangkan sang Putri dengan mengusap-usap punggung bergetarnya.

Armin dan Mikasa menyusul. Dengan Armin yang masih enggan bertatap muka dan Mikasa yang memandang sendu.

"Yah, Aku ketahuan, "Eren terkekeh.

Tangisnya kian mengeras. Sedikit berharap Levi bangun dan mengusap rambutnya—menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Namun apa dikata.

"Sshh, Sasha. Tenanglah. Ayah akan baik-baik saja, oke? Berhentilah menangis. Ayah akan ikut sedih bila mendengarnya. "

Tangis Sasha kian menjadi. Baju Eren basah dibuatnya. Ia terus berkata tidak—sanggahan bahwa ini tak nyata.

Telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Sasha meredakan tangisnya dan mencari-cari telepon di saku. Bunyinya, seperti nada pip yang panjang. Memekakan telinga. Siapa yang menelepon tengah malam begini?

Oh tidak.

Sasha baru ingat. Ia tak membawa ponsel. Itu suara—

Monitor tipis yang menunjukkan detak jantung ayahnya.

 **0o0**

Sasha telah berhenti menangis. Mikasa memeluk erat dirinya. Eren mondar-mandir, sesekali mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sedangkan Armin pergi keluar, mencari udara segar katanya.

"Aku ke toilet, " Pamit Eren.

Beberapa menit yang lalu dokter dan para pembantunya datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Menyetrumkan alat yang tak Sasha ketahui kepada Levi. Namun mereka berkata sia-sia. Dokter itu menggeleng, kemudian menutupkan kain putih tipis kepada wajah tenang Levi Ackerman.

"Hei. Bibi, "

"Ya? "

"Apa maksudnya semua ini? Mengapa berakhir jadi begini? "

Ini sulit. Sasha hanyalah gadis biasa. Hanya gadis kecil yatim piatu yang diadopsi pasangan homoseks. Tak ada yang lain.

Keinginannya juga tak lain. Hanya ingin merasakan enaknya punya orang tua. Disuapi dan dimandikan. Ditanyakan apakah sudah makan atau belum.

Tapi mengapa Tuhan sangat kejam pada dirinya? Mengapa dunia yang katanya indah ini begitu kejam? Apa salahnya? Sasha hanya ingin mendapat kasih sayang orangtua.

Mikasa menghela napas.

"Dengar, Sasha. Semua ini sudah suratan Yang Maha Kuasa. Semua sudah dalam kehendak-nya. Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Tuhan memiliki rencana, sedangkan manusia yang melaksanakannya. Mau sedalam apapun kau menyalahkan dirimu, tak akan ada yang berubah. Jadilah gadis yang kuat, Sasha. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu."

Hening.

"Kenapa Papa lama sekali? "

"Entahlah. Ini sudah lewat setengah jam. "

Armin datang. Membawakan seplastik makanan dan minuman untuk semuanya. Ia menghampiri Mikasa dan Sasha di ruang tunggu.

"Hei. "

Mereka berdua menegok.

"Apa ada yang melihat Eren? "

"Tadi dia bilang ingin ketoilet—"

Seakan mengingat sesuatu, Sasha membelalak.

Ia segera berlari ke toilet pria. Armin dan Mikasa yang kebingungan, tetapi ikut berlari. Sasha ngos-ngosan saat sampai disana. Bilik dibuka satu persatu. Satu, dua, kemudian berakhir di bilik paling akhir yang kucuran airnya menyala.

"Terkunci. "

"Minggir. "

Mikasa mendobrak pintu.

BRAKK!

Armin menjerit.

Mikasa kehilangan kata-kata.

Sasha terduduk. Mata coklat yang selalu berbinar saat melihat makanan kini meredup. Gelap, sepenuhnya.

Didalam sana ada Eren Ackerman yang duduk pucat ditoilet dengan nadi yang diputus silet.

Sasha terkekeh.

 **0O0**

Embun dingin pagi menetes didedaunan yang segar. Hijau. Dan enak dipandang.

Napas panas berhembus. Mengeluarkan asap yang membuktikan bahwa sang empu benar kedinginan.

"Pagi. "Sasha Ackerman menyapa. "Apa kabar kalian disana? Semoga bahagia dan sehat selalu, "Sasha terkekeh. Udara panas dari mulut kembali berhembus.

Sasha meletakkan dua ikat Bunga Lily di dua batu nisan. Dengan ukiran yang familiar.

Levi dan Eren Ackerman.

"Hei, Papa. Sasha datang lagi. Hari ini aku datang membawa kabar bahagia untuk kalian berdua! "Angin berhembus. "Papa, aku ingin mengatakan aku sudah lulus kuliah. Anakmu ini sudah dewasa sekarang, "Sasha terkekeh.

"Seperti yang kau bilang aku harus mengejar cita dan asaku. Aku sudah melakukannya. Aku sudah mendaftarkan diri bekerja dirumah sakit sebagai dokter. Doakan aku semoga diterima.

Papa tak perlu khawatir. Aku makan dan tidur teratur, kok. Aku juga masih suka mencuri kentang dikulkas Bibi Mikasa! Membantu Suster Petra di gereja juga. Terus doakan aku disana, ya!"

Sasha meniup telapak tangan. Dingin sekali. Ia kemudian memasukkan tangan kedalam mantel hitam tebalnya.

Dulu, Sasha memang tak mau percaya. Lamban laun dengan bertambahnya usia, ia juga mulai dewasa. Eren menyembunyikan semuanya terlalu rapih. Kurang dijangkau bocah yang saat itu masih enambelas.

Pantas Levi jarang pulang.

Pantas bubuk milik yang Levi minum dulu terasa pahit. Ternyata itu bukan narkoba atau apapun itu. Sasha mendengus mengingatnya.

"Untuk Ayah, Selamat Ulangtahun! Maaf aku pernah berpikir yang tidak-tidak padamu. Aku minta maaf! "Sasha membungkuk di depan nisan ayahnya. "Dan kau benar, ayah. Kehidupan ini begitu kejam. Begitu terasa pahit dikecap lidah. Namun juga menjadi pembelajaran bagi manusia agar memperbaharui diri menjadi lebih baik. Terimakasih atas segalanya sampai saat ini. Aku menyayangi kalian. "

Angin kembali menari. Menerpa wajah apik Sasha. Namun kini serasa sedikit hangat. Mengkode bahwa mereka disana, menjawab kalimat yang sama.

Pandangan melembut.

Sasha tersenyum.

Ia berbalik. Meninggalkan pelataran makam yang sepi. Pada akhirnya, kisah Cinta ini mungkin menjadi dongeng tidur anak-anak.

Kata Levi, mata Eren itu Indah. Seindah air oasis di tengah-tengah gurun pasir, menyejukan. Jika dikurangi alis tebal yang selalu menukik—mengajak ribut. Tapi tetap Indah dan menyejukan.

Kata Eren, mata Levi itu menyeramkan. Bayangkan mata insomnia yang hanya bia bertahan menutup paling lama tiga jam. Kantung mata yang menghitam, dengan pupil mata yang minim. 'Kan, seram. Jika mata itu menutup lebih lama, itu artinya ada yang salah.

Kata mereka berdua, mata Putri merekalah yang paling Indah. Coklat mahoni yang selalu berbinar saat disodorkan makanan lebih Indah dari apapun.

Maka Sasha, janganlah engkau redupkan kembali sinarmu. Cahayamu, kilau indahnya, menerangi orangtuamu di alam sana.

 **F I N**

 **Jangan lupa berkisar. :'D**


End file.
